Order of the Holy Light
The 'Order of the Holy Light (OTHL) '''is a Non-Magical Paramilitary Organization that is mainly composed of Non-Magicals, and few of the Magicals with the purpose of monitoring Wizarding Communities all around the world, and protecting the Non-Magical world from magical creatures, particularly Dementors. Only few outside the Order know of the organization's existence namely the Queen of the United Kingdom, the British Prime Minister, Chancellor and the Foreign and Home Cabinet Secretaries. They didn't know that the Order operates worldwide, they only know the European HQ as the only one that exists. It is headed by a Supreme Commander, composing of 7 Head Commanders assigned to different administrative branches and continents all around the world. The Order believes in God, as the supreme being of all. The Holy Light as to what they believe serves as their guide through out all the ages, and according to their motto it is a "light that shines in the darkness." History The Order of the Holy Light was founded and composed by people who are aware of the existence of the Wizarding World, despite the existence of the International Statute of Secrecy in which the founders of the Order plan to bridge the gap between two worlds. At the time, they valiantly fought for their beliefs in equality and unity between two worlds, but not until the Wizarding World's prejudice against non-magicals exist by making non-magicals feel that they are inferior, and are always referred by the derogatory term "Muggle", in which those who know the existence of the wizarding world hate it with passion. The Order's hatred for the Wizarding World is paramount, because of their prejudice towards Non-Magical people, and by calling them Muggles, which is very offensive and racial towards Non-Magicals. Most members of the Order, since then are full of hatred towards the Wizarding World, but not towards their fellow members who are Magicals, who in turn hate the Wizarding World the same way non-magicals hate them. The Order simply observes the Wizarding World from the sidelines, in which they are also much more resourceful and advanced in the field of science, technology and innovation than Magicals. Until Lady Matilda Rose Granger, fulfilled the dream of the founders of the Order and hers, on which she look past the hate and discrimination on both sides in order to create a world where there is unity, love and equality towards one another, The Order followed her example later on and all hatreds towards one another, are laid to rest. Organization The Order of the Holy Light is headed by a Supreme Commander, and is assisted by 7 Head Commanders assigned to different administrative branches all around the world. The current Supreme Commander of the Order, is SC Benjamin Walter Mills, the Fourth to be elected. The European Headquarters, which is the main force of the Order, consists of 15 Administrative Sections, each section is based on Biblical figures, most commonly the Twelve Apostles. Ranks Affiliations Sacred Twenty-Eight: They were, according to the author of the ''Pure-Blood Directory, the twenty-eight British families that were still "truly pure-blood" by the 1930s. They compose of outcasts from their families because of their views regarding non-Magicals, or not 'fit' to be part of the family and those who have no magic also that belong to these families. The following are members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and at the same time are members of the Order.